


Night, Crickets and Lance

by ThePigtailGirl



Series: Day & Night [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fireflies, Fluff, Night, Oh God they are so cute, Picnic, Starry Sky - Freeform, it's realy short, no really, plance au, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePigtailGirl/pseuds/ThePigtailGirl
Summary: Katie watched her mate with briefs glimpses while concentrating on her work. She could swear that the sapphires in his eyes shone much more than any of the jewels in the starry sky.Just a starry night perfect to a picnic.





	Night, Crickets and Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, again.  
> So, this is the second part of the Day & Night series. They are not really related, but I liked the way the titles match.  
> It don't really make any difference the order that you read it but, if possible, read "Morning, Peace and Katie" first.
> 
> WARNING: English is not my mother language, so sorry if it have any mistakes, and if possible let me know any mistakes you find.
> 
> I think it is all. Enjoy the read! :-)

The summer already showed indications of its arrival: the warm breeze shook Katie’s hair from one side to another messing up all of it and the song of the crickets and the rustling of the leaves created a beautiful symphony that filled the serene void of the night.

In a red and white checkered tablecloth stretched out on the grass Lance was laid with his head turned to the sky watching the sea of stars that stretched for thousands and thousands of kilometers like a pirate treasure filled with Aquamarines, Agates and Lapis Lazulis.

Katie watched her mate with briefs glimpses while concentrating on her work. She could swear that the sapphires in his eyes shone much more than any of the jewels in the starry sky.

The bouquet of wild flowers gift to her on the beginning of the picnic have been long ago replaced by a delicate crown of flowers that soon would coronate the one and only ruler of her heart.

A sweet and dork smile was placed in Lance’s face when he received the so honorable ornament from his mate and soon an adorable blush covered all her face when, sneaking to steal a kiss, he whispered to her ear if she would give him the honor of being his queen. And, like waiting for its cue in that grand spectacle of the nature, a thousand of fireflies started to fly among the meadow.

It was like the stars had descended to Earth just to live among the mortals in their realm during that only and single night, the fireflies wandered enchanting anyone who saw them. And without any ceremony Lance guided Katie through all the extension of that imaginary dance floor dancing and twirling his partner in the middle of the fallen star court.

In a dazzling starry night. To the sound of the crickets symphony. And with Lance.


End file.
